Explosion
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Storm and Cyclops have been sent out to find the mutant that Magneto is looking for. However, Sabretooth beats them to it. Will the two X-men manage to rescue the mutant? Takes place during the X-men 2000 movie
1. Chapter 1

Cyclops landed the X-jet by a thickly wooded area. He and his co-pilot Storm- real name, Ororo Munroe- disembarked from the ship and headed for the road nearby. "Are you sure these are the coordinates?" he asked her. " There's no one here."

"Yes, Scott," Storm replied, calling him by his real name, Scott Summers. "These are the exact coordinates that the professor said they would be at. Maybe they're farther up ahead. I'll take a look." Storm called upon the wind to lift her up. The only way Storm could fly was by manipulating the air to lift her and "ride" upon; one reason why some people called her 'Wind Rider.' As she floated above the trees, she noticed a familiar figure among them. "I've found Sabretooth!" she called down to him.

"Well, there's one," Scott said. "But where's-"

Storm gasped, cutting him off. Sabretooth had just pushed down a tree, hitting a trailer that was passing by. The driver was shot out of his seat while the passenger, who _seemed_ unhurt, was jerked forward. The passenger was female and couldn't have been more than seventeen years old.

Storm swooped down and held out her hand for Scott to take."Come on Scott," she said urgently. "There's a child in the passenger seat."

Scott took her hand, and together they flew over the trees. The driver had gotten up by now and had started to head over to the trailer when he stopped. Foot long metal claws came out of his knuckles. "I guess we found the mutant," Scott said. Sabretooth suddenly leaped out of his hiding place and single-handedly defeated the clawed mutant with two blows of the tree trunk he knocked down. One to the torso, one to the chest.

The mutant landed on the hood of the trailer, and his claws retracted. If the passenger wasn't already terrified, she certainly was was when Storm noticed the small fire in the back. "Scott," she said urgently as she landed.

"I see it," he said. "Get his attention."

Storm caused the snow to billow around her, then made the wind push it out, as if creating a blizzard. Sabretooth turned and, upon seeing them, growled. Cyclops let out a ruby beam and it struck close to Sabretooth. Sabretooth was shot into the trees and wasn't seen again.

Storm and Cyclops headed over to the terrified struggling passenger. Cyclops lowered the power on his visor and shot it into the seat restrainer. The girl was flung back. Cyclops moved out of the way, and Storm stepped forward. She didn't force the girl out of the vehicle, just held out her hand, a sign that the girl had a choice whether or not to trust them. Storm knew from experience that to force someone to do something was one way to make them fear you, and she didn't want that.

After a split second of hesitation, the girl grabbed Storm's hand and jumped out of the vehicle. All three jumped over the fallen trunk and Scott grabbed the mutant. They all rushed forward as the fire spread and headed for the propane tank.

They were out a few yards away from the trailer when it exploded. The girl screamed as they dove- Storm more or less pushing the girl forward and covering her with her cape- from the force of the explosion.

When it was over, Storm got up and helped the terrified girl. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

The girl nodded shakily, and looked at the mutant. "Uh... Storm," Scott called behind her. "This guy weighs a ton. Do you want to help me?"

Storm shook her head teasingly. "You_ can _last five minutes out here while I get the jet, right?"

"Sure, but hurry. It's freezing out here."

Storm smiled mischeviously. "Maybe I'll keep you out here until I go and drop off the girl at the mansion."

Scott scowled as Storm laughed. She turned to the girl and offered her hand again. "Trust me?"

The girl was hesitant at first, but then nodded and took her hand. Storm felt the girl tense as she saw her eyes go from brown to white, but she still held on to her. Storm gave her a reassuring squeeze before taking off. The girl gasped as she was lifted up into the air. She held on tightly to Storm until they landed a few minutes later. Storm walked to the jet and unlocked it, lowered the ramp and walked inside. The girl followed a moment later hesitantly, then took a seat behind the co-pilot's while Storm took the pilot's seat. "What's your name?" Storm asked starting the pre-flight settings.

"Rogue," the girl replied.

"Well, Rogue," Storm said, pausing for a moment to turn toward the girl. "Do you want to sit in the co-pilot's seat while we go and pick up your friend?"

Again, the girl was hesitant to respond. Storm didn't blame her after the experience she just had. Storm smiled and put the comlink around her ear and continued with the pre-flight settings. "Don't worry Rogue, I'm not going to hurt you."

With that Rogue got up and went into the co-pilot's seat. It was then Storm realized that Rogue was still shivering. Storm reached over to turn on the heater, then reached for Rogue's hand. "Here, she said, "Put your hand on the heater." Rogue jerked her hand back, but then complied and allowed Storm to place her hands over it. It seemed a little odd to Storm, but she didn't press. Rogue would open up when she's ready she knew.

Storm landed the jet gently, went to the ramp, and urged Scott inside. She helped Scott take the mutant to the sick bay and went to the co-pilot's seat while Scott took the pilot's seat.


	2. Author's Notes

The point of between the scenes is that they go between the scenes on the movies. Every time there's a cut off, there's a scene that goes beyond legal writing. Copyright prevents me from writing certain scenes from the movies. Think of them like deleted or extended scenes that never made the cut. These scenes include:

X-1:

Explosion

Emergency power surge

Train station blackout

Water bed

Release

X-3

There's a Storm brewing

Storm, meet Phoenix

Memories

More to come soon.


End file.
